The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more particularly to holsters for holding a fishing rod. Generally one thinks of a fisherman as standing by a body of water holding a fishing rod in his hands. In reality, a fisherman spends much of his time struggling to hold his fishing rod under his arm or braced on the ground while baiting the hook or removing his catch. Many of the tasks involved in fishing are difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish while at the same time holding a fishing rod. Placing a fishing rod on the ground is not a preferred solution as it may result in a snagged or tangled line, dirt in the reel mechanism or even a fish catching the rod instead of the rod catching a fish. While there are several patents for fishing rod holders that are designed to be hung from a belt, the fishing rod holster of the present invention is preferable over other fishing rod holders found in the art because it allows the user to position the holster on either side of his or her body as well as providing a means for securing the rod in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,573 issued Apr. 1, 1975, to Fruscella et al, discloses a one piece fishing rod holster with slots for attachment to a belt and has loops with which to hold the fishing rod. One drawback associated with the Fruscella et al, device is that the holster is not reversible such that it may be worn on the left or right side, nor does it include a retractable spike to allow for securing the fishing rod in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,336 issued Apr. 30, 1996, to Bishop describes a fishing holder with a hip plate and a cylindrical tube for holding the fishing rod. The tube is attached such that it angles to the side and away from the body. However, this configuration does not position the rod in front of the fisherman's body for easy access to the line, nor does it allow the fisherman to anchor the rod in the ground or position the rod on either side of his or her body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,466 issued Feb. 11, 1986, to Webber discloses a fishing rod holster that includes a base having slots for accepting the fisherman's belt. The holster has rigid support loops hingedly mounted to the base portion to support the rod. However, the Webber device does not enable a user to wear the holster on either side of the body nor does it offer a means for securing the rod in the ground.
What is needed, then, is a device to hold the fishing rod in a manner approximating the way a fisherman would hold the rod for himself, such that the fisherman's hands are free and the rod is positioned in a manner that would allow the fisherman to continue fishing or to bait the hook or to remove a catch. Such a device would be reversible, such that the same holster might be worn on either the left or right side of the body, and would further provide a means for securing a fishing rod in the ground to further free the hands of the fisherman.